Typical humidifiers or fine fluid dispensers require a wick, fan, impeller, or ultrasonic means to create water droplets small enough to be considered as fog or steam. As fog, the water is no longer considered to be in liquid form. By being in vapor form, more water content can be added to the air to increase the relative humidity within a room or household. The purpose of humidifiers is to saturate the air with more water, to provide the users with a more comfortable environment, and to save wooded homes from long-term wear and tear. Humidity is the amount of moisture in the air. Relative humidity refers to the actual amount of water vapor in the air compared to the amount of water vapor the air can potentially contain at a given temperature. An increase in temperature of the air increases the amount of water the air can hold. Similarly, a decrease in temperature of the air decreases the amount of water the air can hold. For example, one may know that air at 20 degrees can potentially hold a maximum 18 grams of water. If the temperature of the air reads 20 degrees and the water in fact contains 18 grams of water, then the relative humidity is said to be 100%. If the air contains 9 grams of water, then the relative humidity is 50%. According to the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, the ideal range of relative humidity for homes is 30-50%. If relative humidity reaches below this range, then the environment is said to have a low relative humidity. For residents in regions of low relative humidity whereby dry skin and static electricity develop, the need for humidifiers is ever increasing. Cities such as Yuma, Ariz. whose average relative humidity ranges from 22% to 50% have an increasing need to saturate their air with more water content. In addition to the home's HVAC (heating, ventilating, and air conditioning) system, many processes require the use of a humidification or fogging system. Wineries, cold storage, food safety rooms, greenhouses, textile industries, and ripening rooms are among the many environments that require the use of a humidification system. The present invention provides a means to diffuse water particles into the air without wetting exposed surfaces. The process by which the present invention operates can be used to primarily regulate the humidity within a small environment. Other uses include, but are not excluded to, dust suppression, disinfection/sanitation, evaporative cooling, fogging, and spraying.